The time of the Borg
by Hamfast Gamgee
Summary: A tale set at the time of the Borg's creation. Q has sent the Enterprise team with a mission at the dawn of the Borg. Possibly to destroy them at birth?
1. Claire

The time of the Borg.

Part one of a Next Generation tale. Q sends the regulars of the Enterprise on little task through time and space to the birthplace of the Borg. Introducing a temporary new character called Claire. Not Mary despite what Q might suggest! Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Ham.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Claire was very excited. She had applied for and got a stay on the Enterprise. This was good after a frankly dull 4 years leaving the academy studying star behaviour in a far-flung desert world. Well, she supposed that was fine and well-rewarding but was so dull. So, when a chance came to do a stint on the Enterprise, were life could be complex but at least was exciting. She had not been sure to get the position on such a ship, the most famous in Starfleet, but in an interview with Riker and Counsellor Troy she had apparently done work they could incorporate with the Enterprise and with her clear enthusiasm for the ship she was in. So, she arrived to travel to the Enterprise at a local docking station in time for the trip to start. For a change she hoped and realistically expected to do some more interesting work on the exciting far reaches of the Galaxy. She went up to the Enterprise by its shuttle on this occasion and to her surprise she found herself accompanied by a bald man in a Captain's uniform. Picard! He smiled at her and offered his hand. 'Miss Chapman is it? Always nice to meet new arrivals on the ship. Doing some front-line research, I hear.' She was about to shake his hand and reply curtiously as it was nice that the Captain had found time to recognize her when she looked around and to her surprise saw another man in the console who she was sure hadn't been there when they had entered.

The man greeted Picard as an old friend and comrade, but Picard didn't appear convinced. 'Q, so what tortureous plans have you for us this time. I shall call security,'

Q appeared offended. 'Picard, when has that ever worked with me? Still if you do call security, do be sure to bring along that Klingon, Worf. I would like to see him again, brighten up this visit. And you might well need him. And I am about to do you a favour.'

'I find that to believe. I've never been that fond your favours, Q' snorted Picard.

'Oh, you will like this one, I'm sure. Have you heard of Breslen?'

'I never have,' answered Claire.

'I was talking to the Captain, not you, Mary,'

'Claire,' said Claire.

'Whatever, But...' Q eyed Claire up and down. 'You might do, I suppose. We might need someone new for the team. 'You don't have a red suit, do you?'

'I have no idea what you are talking about,'

'Excellent. Never mind, just my little joke. Now then, Picard, a few of you are going on a little journey through time and space. On a vital mission. I will send you of course, I have faith in you, do try not to ruin it for me, you'll need Riker, Oh here he is just in time, your friend, Beverly, but someone needs to be in charge of the Enterprise, that engineering chap, maybe, no he's going with you, Troi will be the one in charge, she'll love it, probably a life-long ambition of hers.'

As Q spoke, those whom he selected appeared out of nowhere. 'Q' said Riker the first lieutenant of the Enterprise, 'What is this task you have set us?'

'You always were the attentive one,' sniffed Q with a hint of irony in his voice. 'Look around.'

Claire looked. Wth a gasp she saw that they were no longer on the Enterprise and that she hadn't noticed. 'We are on Breslen, I take it But When?'

'The birthplace of the Borg, one of your Federations most powerful enemies. But I believe you can cope If you can't you are in trouble,' said Q with a mischievous smile.'However we are 300 years back in time. A curious time for this planet. And important. It is the time of the Borg's creation.'

'So, what do you want us to do?' asked Picard, Q looked disdainfully,

'You really want me to tell you everything don't you and why will you do what I say anyway? You're record on this is less than 100%!'

Riker thought, 'Well, the boot is on the other foot. Now we have the advanced technology and the Borg haven't even been invented. We could do some anti-Borg damage.'

'Or an opportunity to maybe eliminate them totally,' considered Picard.

'Well, the penny dropes,' sighed Q with a ironic applause. 'So, with no further ado and with no moral dilemma whatsoever, I will be off. I have a little job to do. For some strange reason, it is important to ensure that Pakistan beat England at Cricket in a series in the 1990s. Hmm, can't see it myself, still arrivoure and the best of luck.' With that Q disappeared into the air


	2. Back to the Borgworld

'Where's Pakistan? asked Beverley Crusher.

'And what's Cricket?' quiered Riker.

Picard smiled and suggested that they ignore some of Q's wilder ramblines and to concentrate on the task in hand, which would be tricky enough and he did not trust Q's guidance. Claires suggestion that Q was surely a friend was met with some derision. 'What makes you so sure of that?' Picard replied. They where given a briefing by Data. He had done a quick analysis and was able to give a summary of the political situation of the Borg home world at the time.

It was just recovering from a long and bloody war with its powerful neighbour planet. Although a treaty was signed the world was unstable. The Government had a tenuous grip on power lead by one President Richard Acquataine. It was a democracy but an imperfect one. Vested interest had more control than they should and frankly for a planetary President he showed more interest in his scientific mutations than his political aims.

One of his scientific mutations was Borg prototypes. The President was also a bit of a collector. 'Which is a fine characteristic for one whom invents the Borg,' said Riker. They debated what to do next. It just happened that they were near the scientific complex where the Borg where been created. Q's doing no doubt. With their advanced technology there was a good chance of breaking in. Also the President was in the vicinity, naturally enough with his interest in the experiment. 'Unnaturally obsessive. Makes you wonder why and how he ever became President,' said Riker.

'Ah,' said Data, 'I can explain that. According to my infobank it was a compromise between...'

'I was talking in a collegially,' said Riker hurriedly.

'If you say so!'

'Though I also wonder if meeting this President is such an advantage,'

'We might need to influence him,' argued Picard. But just as they debated a way of breading into the weapons complex there was a great noise and inrush of people. Many thousands protesting against the President. Claire could see that they were protesting that the President had been too soft. That was a correct thought. Many on the planet thought that the treaty which put a stop to the bloody conflict with the neighbouring world was far too generous to their enemies. Many believed this to be a betrayal and demanded tougher terms or the war re-started. The President was of the opposite party. But his political enemies were gaining influence. The riot became bloody and violent. Many of the protestors were trying to reach the President. The team from the Enterprise were seperated. In one direction went Riker, Claire, Worf and Data. In another went Picard, Gerodi and Crusher.

It did take a while, but once the smoke cleared, Picard and Crusher realized that they were on their own. Night fell. Picard decided that under the cover of darkness was a good time to break in. Beverly suggested using the Tri-Quarter to contact the others. But sadly as Crusher attempted to do so there was just too much interference to communicate verbally. Beverly did succeed in sending a Text through to Riker. A rather hurried one with a bad use of English.

'You Doctors are all the same,' chuckled Picard. But the upshot was that there was no contact with the others. So, the two decided that the others could look after themselves. 'Rikard is a good enough leader,' he said with his usual faint praise. The reason was that Picard had spotted the fence which guarded the research complex. Now was a good time to break in which they did using their tri-quarters. Though at one point they had to duck as some small but vicious looking creatures, the planets guard dogs passed closely. But with a bit of a sniff, the dogs departed. Then a creature appeared. A man-sized one. Thin and robot-like. It turned an looked to were Picard was. A Borg.

In the meantime, Riker, Claire and Worf were been taken by the crowd. But Riker was more interested in talking to the crowd members. It was a depressing conversation even if some of it was useful. People were denouncing the President as a peacenick and many were saying anti-democratic things.

They frequented a bar to find information. Q had provided them with credit in the planets currency. And the ability to communicate in the local language. He could do a lot, could Q. But Claire was not impressed with the bar. Her drink was weak and largely full of water and the place was unkempt. A world away from the places she was used to at home which could be spartan but were always homely. But the patrons did not seem unduly worried, happy with their cheap alcohol. Claire was little impressed by the company either. Most of the talk was of violence and hatred toward their neighboring world. Most were for starting another war even as someone suggested that the cost would be terrible and violent and not worth it, this was shorted down and the speaker threatened. The speaker had to back away quietly. As things were getting ugly in the bar Claire suggested it was wise to look elsewhere. But after leaving they were followed by some security. The Security were for some strange reason suspicious of Data. Data and Riker went to look at something, when one shot was fired at the Robot. Data fell to the ground and was carried away by the blue-uniformed security.

'I wonder why they found Data suspicious,' said Claire.

'Possibly it was his artificial look. It might look out of place here,' suggested Riker. 'And speaking of Data,' he said anxiously, 'this could be a major security breech for the Federation Some of the information he has, should the Breslen's find it could make them stronger, rather than weaker. It might in fact make them unstoppable. '

'A far cry from destroying them, that can't be what Q wanted,' said Claire.


	3. Power and Politics

'The time of the Borg, part 3

We don't know what he really wanted, in fact,' said Worf, skeptically.

Said Riker even more skeptically, 'It's even possible that is what he wants. He wants us to inadvertently supply the Borg with information to make them a stronger threat. We will see about that! '

Picard meantime had been watching the prototype Borg with some fascination. It moved in jerky movements like the Borg he knew but with timidness and under the instructions from his creator which he did not recognize. There was lots of Borg technology in the base. Picard decided he needed to take a good look around before he could take any action against the prototype Borg. Well, the 3 did find some useful information about the Borg. Picard was just thinking about a plan of action which could be taken when they hear a shout behind them. A security team had caught them. For a while they were in danger of been shot on the spot. These guys were jumpy! But they were taken to prison and interrogated. It was not long before the security realized that they had caught some special people. Indeed it was not long before picard was face to face with the President himself. 'Don't you have a planet to run?' asked Picard but the President replied,

'Oh, poof!' I have people to handle the trivial affairs of my world. They can take care of those. Wheres I can talk to you about science! Real talk.'

'Well, I can once you answer me one question. How did you become President in the first place? I'd have thought that you would have been better of in science!'

'Well all right I was. But on this world science and politics are interlinked. My science department became very powerful in our imperial days and someone had to take charge at the end of the war and I was the middle candidate, On the plus side it does give me more clout to increase the stations power. But I as always torn between the peaceniks, whom wanted to give the enemy everything, to those whom want to take over their world and to reduce them to slavery. Well, what can I do?' Picard was about to make an answer when Richard continued and Picard felt he should listen to the President. Picard was the prisoner after all! And Picard did get some useful information, anyway. The President continued, 'The good thing was that I could create my beloved invention. The sum of all of my collections! My dream, my Borg! But enough of me what of you? They tell me that you come from the future!'

Picard was reluctant to tell him too much information as it might be of use. But Richard was fascinated by Picard and where he came from. And when. At least Picard could not say technically how he had actually got there as he did not know. Q had done the trick with a click of his fingers.

But though I can not conceive of their scientific process, this is not beyond my imagination. And my fascination.' But Picard did manage to draw the conversation away from the Federation and more to the situation on the planet itself. Which was that the key position of the President himself was precarious to say the least. His main issue was that of a united far-nationalist opposition. They sounded a nasty bunch. And powerful according to the President. Already in control of many regions in the world and they seemed likely to be the major party in the next elections. Not that they might wait till then. This group were not particularly democratic anyway and showed every sign of taking power without the need of an election. Not only did they want to re-start the war with the neighbouring world, but they also intended to impose a totalitarian society. And had a very partisan policy to certain castes, how Gorbian society was organised. Coincidentally, for some reason, the inhabitants of this world were known as Gorbians and will be called such for the duration of this tale.

Meantime, the others were having a political disagreement. After what he had heard, Riker was all for helping those that were trying to overthrow the planetary government despite the fascist nature of the main opposition. 'We really don't have a choice on this one. We have seen the Borg and what they did to the Federation. Do you actually know how close they came to bringing the Federation to it's knees? And now they might well have all of Data's information to add to their knowledge. We have to stop that even if we have to make compromises. Our mission is to destroy the Borg at birth, not to strengthen them!' Although that was a bit debatable as Claire pointed out. Q hadn't actually said in so many words that that was their purpose here, it was really only an assumption. They could be swinging on their own on this. Claire was the only dissenting voice. Though possibly this was because she hadn't felt the full horror of the Borg attacks. Claire grew up on one of the off-world colonies and had frankly missed the entire thing.

'Well, whatever, but we still cannot strengthen the Borg, Q or no Q. We have to make our own decisions here.'

A voice spike from the shadows, 'nice to see that for a change' it said

'Who said that?' asked Riker, but in a moment the person had gone. With some reluctance, Claire agreed to the plan. Even if she she said that as they spoke the group were planning a coup. 'That could be good,' argued Riker, 'We might be able to help.'

Picard, meanwhile had just taken his leave from President Richard. Which Picard had been happy to do as the Presidents obsessive personality had started to irritate him. But he was able to connect to the planets computer networks. Where he found some interesting facts. One of which was that Data was held in jail. He couldn't let the Gorbians of whatever faction get the information which Data could to the jail wasn't easy Picard could not get hold of the President and so had to use his charm and influence on the security to get to the cell. Especially on one Nyder the chief of Presidential security and a rather suspicious and unpleasant person. He did meet up with Gerodi LeForge again who was doing a little work on a desk in one of the scientific rooms in the base. Happy to see the engineer of the Enterprise, he said, 'Never mind what you are doing here, we need to make an effort to free Data,'

'Fine by me. I have to follow instructions at the moment, but you seem to have more influence,'

Picard looked at a map of the base. It didn't actually say where Data was held, so they had to make some kind of search of the base. LeForge tapped Picard arm. Some green-suited Gorbian guard had accosted them. 'What is your purpose here, papers!' demanded their leader. It was only with some sweet talking from Picard that the detail let them continue. And a little bit of name-dropping.


	4. Romance?

The time of the Borg, chapter 4

Part 4 of the time of the Borg tale. The officers of the Enterprise, minus Troy, have been sent back to the time of the Borg creation by Q. An opportunity to destroy them at birth. However, the situation is complex and they have been split up.

##################

Meanwhile, Riker, Worf and Claire where at a town called Southfield and Riker was hitting a snack in his attempts to hit at the developing Borg. Although he had contacts with the opposition not all of them were happy with the enterprise crew. In fact some approached Riker and Worf and suggested that the two were not 'honourable', enough to help them. A rather stupid thing to say with a Klingon present thought Riker. So, Worf had to duel with no less than two combatants despite his own claims that two against one would be dishonorable itself. 'Perhaps they want to see what you are capable of, suggested Riker who also said, 'Never mind, remember your old Klingon phrase the greater the odds, the greater the glory!'

'That's easy for you to say, growled Worf, 'Why don't you do the duel yourself, then?'

'I think not, why keep a Klingon and duel yourself?' Though Riker had been impressed by Worf who competently one the duel against the two and congratulated him in the arena afterwards.

But they were not with Claire. Previously, she had noticed something interesting and had gone of on her own. She found all of the political conflicts a bit wearing and had gone on a bit of a break. Mind she had seen evidence of a society on the brink of collapse any things ere broken, the planet had more than its fair share of dirt, there were shortages a plenty. Also the evidence of military hardware was never far away. As she noticed as yet another well-drilled squad of armed, uniformed men passed by her. But she had met a rather charming young man who helped her to take her mind of things. She knew that she should probably stay on the mission that she was part of but she found it a very confusing one. Especially as it did not seem to be an official Federation authorized mission. So she greeted the man at one of the nicer restaurant establishments on one of the more relaxed planetary suburbs. But there were problems. Firstly anytime she turned on the planets newsfeed she was reminded of the tense political situation. Secondly after only a little bit of talking it became clear that her boyfriend was a bit of an idiot.

After he had gone beyond his blond and good-looks charm it was clear that he was a keen supporter of the Nationalist opposition. Claire herself, coincidentally, was possibly not the best-looking of people. She was brunette with unkempt hair, it was just like that and she had a habit of brushing it with here hands in annoying dates, and rather a wood-pecker style long nose. As she brushed her hair between courses, she did find out something interesting from her suitor. That was that the Nationalist coup was set to start soon. In the next few days. And her suitor was boosting about how he was going to be in one of the leading local roles. Mind, he was such an idiot that he had forgotten about the timing of the coup. As a very fine desert of strawberries and cream, both plentiful on this world arrived, Claire heard loud shooting and bullets passing the window in the street. The coup had started. Claire had no choice but to take cover. She would have liked to have returned to the others to warn them, but the soldiers outside had put a block on movement. She was trapped in the building as her boyfriend made a few remarks and made a hurried return to his organization.

Having taken a while to find the right cell with all of President Richard's hoarding, he did have a bit, Picard, LeForge and Beverly Crusher finally found the cell where Data was been kept in. Picard held out his tri-quarter and was about to open the holding doors when Crusher tapped his shoulder. Picard looked around and saw Q behind him. 'Well, well my friend and how are you getting along?' said Q cheerfully.

'Don't you my friend me,' Picard snapped, 'And as for how we are getting along, to give a quote from an old twentieth century classic, this is another fine mess you have got us into!'

Q gave a mock pause, 'I don't know that one! Still, you could be more grateful as after all I have given you a once in a lifetime chance to destroy one of your most dangerous enemies.'

'If we manage it. And if the information which we give them might not in fact make them stronger,'

Q gave a mock sigh, 'Well, think what you like of me. I'm here just to remind you to stay focused,'

'You can be sure that I will, thank you,' said Picard, but Q had already vanished. Picard wondered what Q meant by staying focused.

With the help of Geordi and Crusher, Picard moved into Data's cell and was about to undertake a full jail-break. When he heard a noise behind him. In the joining metal corridor was the President, his chief of security, Nyder and a squad of guards with them with the inevitable blasters. However, the President sounded relieved. 'Ah, there you are, Picard. Just checking up on your colleague where you? You should have asked me, he is fine, I assure you.' The President moved his bald face towards Picard and shook gently as was his wont. 'But now we need him. The coup has started, We will need your help as well. That is unless you want my enemies in charge of this world. Terrible people, terrible,' a little ironical statement as his enemies naturally used the same statement about President Richard. Picard was kept in the cell whereas his colleagues where lead away. Noticing a concerned look upon his face, the President said, 'Oh, don't worry about their fate. As I said, they all look informed people, we need them. And I need you. You know about my Borg. I find that fascinating. We must talk. Oh, and in more comfortable surroundings,. And over lunch.


	5. A near miss

The time of the Borg, part 5

Some food was a good idea, thought Picard. And although President Plantangent was obviously making an effort it was still not good fare. Not that the President noticed much. No, he was more obsessed with the knowledge that Picard had seen his beloved Borg in action. Scarcely eating any of the rather colourless and tasteless nourishment that was on offer, Plantangent delved into asking Picard about the Borg in the future. 'Now then Captain, tell me everything. You have been on one of my Borg ships they tell me, how did they develop, what did they feel like, how was travelling through hyper-drive like, what success and indeed impact did my children have.' Picard looked at the President and scratched his nose, not eating much himself. He obviously did not wish to give the President any more information than he had to, but he found the President's obsession a bit tiresome. In particular as Picard of course had memories of the Borg that where not as good as Plantangent would have liked to hear. Having his mind taken over and forced to be part of the Borg collective was not one of his fonder memories. As he told the President.

'Your Borg? Do you know how much damage your children will do to the galaxy in the future?'

'Damage, damage? I'm not sure that I follow you. My Borg are a cause for good in the galaxy. Consider, they will combine the Conservatism of enterprise with the liberalism of co-operation and the socialism of a command structure.'

'And the National Socialism of foreign policy,' Picard thought ironically to himself but said nothing.

But Picard did raise his eyebrows at the President's arguments. He had not thought of matters this way he had to admit, but still neither had anyone else in the Federation's command. He laid back in his dark, leather chair, did drink a little of his drink which seemed to be a kind of water with a dash of honey similar to a Romulan drink, ironically enough. And pondered matters.

Claire was re-united with Worf and Riker. They met outside a war-shuttle on a Gorbian airport. An Airport now under the control of the coup rebels. Riker explained that they where about to undertake a difficult mission. Riker leaned back on the ships silver exterior and said, 'We have adapted this ship with a little federation and Claire piloted the small craft as Riker handled the weaponry. It lifted of into the yellow sky of Gorbia and towards the military complex where the Borg where on the verge of their birth. The Ship travelled through a point where the ground defences of the President's defences where low and the target was nearly in sight for Riker. Although it was not an easy shot by any means even for someone with Riker's legendary skills. But for a moment in between some defensive bombardment Riker did have a clear shot. The target at least was clear anyway. Riker took a deep breath and prepared to fire and to eliminate at birth a species that would become one of the Federation's most dangerous enemies. Claire was very nervous. Ever since the craft's takeoff on the mission. This was the first one she had been on despite it's rather unofficial nature. That, combined with the speed which Riker was flying made her very shaky. And this caused her to be somewhat clumsy, dropping items a few times near Worf who eventually snapped, 'Just sit in the back and stay out of the way,' unkindly. She tried doing so, but then she heard about the target. She saw a cross on the aiming screen. Just as Riker was about to fire, she screeched out,

'Ooh, is that the target?' and pointed. Then the ship gave a little lurch sideways she lurched with it, banging into Riker and knocking his hand, spoiling his shot. The missile skewed off course and landed harmlessly in rocks nearby.

'Thanks a lot,' said Riker ironically.

'Never mind let's try again,' said Worf, 'Oh, hold on, sensors indicate a forcefield has covered the base, now which will take many more hits to penetrate,' There was then a bang and a great shake as the ship was hit by an incoming defensive missile, 'Gorbian Government planes approaching,' Worf also declared. Riker had to take evasive action to avoid them, ruining any further chance he would get to hit the Borg plant. The craft screamed and lurched and the fire alarms blared. Claire was kept busy keeping the roaring blaze under control with the craft's fire tackling equipment. With a screeching movement it glided along the tops of some hills, trees, vegetation, rocks and slid for a while, turning over and back again before coming to a stop before a clifface. The doors slid open and Riker, Claire and Worf staggered out. The landing was so rough that even Worf was a bit shaken up.

Picard was getting a bit tired of listening to the President's constant Borg justifications. 'This legendary virus you suggested. Suppose it was deadly, but of use in some way to your Borg. Then would you use it?'

'Interesting thought. Maybe I would just keep the blueprints!'

Picard sighed. But almost as though the President had worn him down in interrogation, the President was surprisingly good at this! he snapped and banged the table, 'all right, all right, I will help. I suppose that I should at least keep your world free from those enemies of yours. But one thing I do need. Data. I am not lying. i do need him if you want to help from me. He does have an encyclopaedic range of scientific knowledge, you know, more than I do. And even Leforge. You don't be in charge of a Federation crafts engineering department without knowing a thing or two. I need to know both are fine.' President Richard looked almost disappointed. Picard supposed that the President would have liked to have listened a bit more of how the Borg craft had developed in the future. But even if the President could spend hours on his Borg, Picard could not.

'Well, i know LeForge is and as for Data, isn't he an artificial android, how can he be anything else?'

'He can in theory cease to exist and in times of stress or at least confusion, he can behave, well, oddly, which does reduce his effectiveness in the best case.' This was certainly true. The President gave a wave of his hand and was willing to grant this request. As it happened they had got any information that they needed out of him anyway. The President moved away and allowed Picard to meet his artificial comrade.


	6. The tension rises

The time of the Borg, part 6

Pleased to be out of the President's obsessive personality and also pleased to see his colleague again, Picard saw Data in one of the more comfortable rooms in the base. The President's men had at least understood that Data was a prisoner of import and had made him at ease whilst he gave them information. Although that last part alarmed Picard. 'What did you tell them, you shouldn't strengthen these people,' he said to Data, sitting down beside the android. Data looked at Picard with his strange human/artificial head and with his equally strange habits. 'Well, you know I have read accounts of civil servants in democracies in the 20th and 21st centuries. Now sometimes their elected masters would issue strange instructions to them which they had to follow in spite of the fact that the civil servants had years of experience in their departments. Now what they did was to obey but in a manner which was useless to the politicians. Too much information, the wrong information, or information given in such a manner to be intelligible. This is what I have been doing. And I have been learning information from them. In fact, I think I have learned more about this planet than they did from me.'

Picard frowned. 'Very well. But I hope you have been careful, you might be given useful information without realizing.'

'I have been careful, thank you. Recently, I have just been giving a thesis on dark planet magnetic teleportation,'

'Sounds fascinating,' said Crusher dryly who was there also. She then jumped as there was a nearby explosion and the floor shook. It sounded like the base was been bombed. Machinery hummed and whined. Beverly Crusher became frustrated trapped in an even more comfortable cell. 'Look this is interesting but shouldn't we be doing something to get out of here. I have the feeling that important time is running on and we are missing out on some action,' she looked imploring at Picard and Data.

'We can do our best, but remember we are unarmed. And locked in,' said Data.

'So we will have to be patient, but yes, you are correct, something is happening,' said Picard.

'May I be of service?' said a voice. Picard jumped and looked down. There was Q with his usual characteristics. These Picard would recognize anywhere

'What can you offer now,' snapped Picard.

'Firstly I can put you back on track with your mission. I can give you a chance. I can re-unite you with everyone. And put you with the President on a rather vital moment in galactic history. Oh, and watch out for the guards. Ta-ta!' Q vanished again and 3 of Picard's lost colleagues re-appeared. Picard looked around. He had been transproted as well, to an interesting room full of Borg experiments. It looked familiar, then he gasped in recognition. This was the very room where he and Crusher had first seen the Borg way back on their first landing on this planet. This time, he saw President Richard standing beside a large clear chamber oozing yellow light and with emerging figures inside. Figures he would recognize anywhere. Borg! It was a strange thing but it looked a lot like some of those chambers that mad scientists used to make their creations in 20th century earth science-fiction. Smoke bubbled from liquid in the chamber, there was steal switches and buttons controlling the events with screens showing various types of graphical information for the benefit of the Borg creators.

'What is going on?' asked Captain Picard.

'What is going on, the President is about to commit suicide,' said Nyder dryly.

'You make that sound like a bad thing,' coughed Riker.

'Nothing of the kind, my Borg have been born! I will set an example by joining with them. My dream, my love, my reason for being, the saviour of my people, my Borg!'

One of the watchers who was exasperated was Nyder. He gripped the President roughly by the shoulders. He was expressing the opinion of many, but not all of those watching 'Mr President, there is no need for this. The saviour of our people or their destruction. We don't know enough about your creation to know for sure what they would do to us. Look we are on the verge of making some kind of deal with our enemies. There is not a need for this, You stay there you will die for sure!' Many of the other Gorbians watching were unsure, wondering what to do. Riker was considering taking a shot at the President before he could enter the chamber, he still had a phaser on him. Unfortunately, galactic providence in this case was against him. He just couldn't get a clear shot on the President, who know was beginning to be clouded in yellow smoke emitting from the Borg chamber. So he was as helpless and as much as a spectator as anyone. President Plantangent was now almost becoming godlike, stretching his arms as though welcoming in his Borg children. Though as often is the case with creations, this came at a price for the President.

Watching the drama unfold, Picard looked down. He noticed that Q had decided to stay after all.

'Iconic moment in your Galaxy's history, I wouldn't want to miss this,' he explained. 'Nyder is correct for once you know. That President is way too close to that Borg chamber for his own good. There is plasmic radiation in there which will destroy him as surely as a phaser. His physical body at least though his brain could survive as part of the Borg collective. Although looking at it actually he does not seem to mind.'

'Possibly his lifelong ambition. But can't you do something here, aren't you omnipotent,'

'Doesn't mean that I can do everything,' Q joked possibly.

On this occasion, Picard didn't mind a little qip. It lightened the dark mood of the scene ahead of him unfolding. The President stood in front of the chamber, and adjusted a few switches. He was now inside the chamber, covered in yellow light and none could stop him. Riker did have a look at the President and thought about shooting him, but with all the people about, could not get a clear shot in time, The President had one last but important speech to give. 'I die. But I die so that my Borg can live. I will be part of their conscience for decades,' cried he, then he crumbled and spoke no more. As he died or became part of the Borg collective, the Borg slowly emerged from their chamber. Much to the alarm of many of those present. Some where shot at, but this had little effect. The Borg slowly walked around the chamber. One looked at Nyder and said,

One who was almost impressed was LeForge. 'You know, if there is a spectacular way to go, that is one spectacular way,' said he.

But now the Borg emerged slowly from their chamber to the alarm of many present. Some shot at them as they slowly, methodically, smoothly clicked into place and walked around the room. Bullets had no effect upon the metallic creatures. One of them, a leader said to all of those non-Borg, 'You are now going to be part of our collective. We will exist as one together. Resistance is futile.'

As Claire was wondering what to do now, she heard Q say, 'I think it is time to do you another favour.' And he clicked his fingers. Claire felt a buzzing sensation then looked around. She was on the Enterprises' shuttle. But over Gorbia. There was much lights and flashing from the planet. The Borg were taking over. It was a good thing that they where way above Gorbia space as the Borg were conquering everything on it, with the superior technology which they possessed, Any resistance to them on the planet was been crushed. She looked down on the shuttle's control panel. It looked like the Borg where now in total control of the planet. The Borg units where everywhere, resistance had been crushed and those Gorbians left where becoming part of the Borg collective as promised by the Borg leader. Borg craft where beginning to circulate around Gorbia's stratosphere.


	7. Rise of the Borg

The time of the Borg, chapter 4

Part 4 of the time of the Borg tale. The officers of the Enterprise, minus Troy, have been sent back to the time of the Borg creation by Q. An opportunity to destroy them at birth. However, the situation is complex and they have been split up.

##################

Meanwhile, Riker, Worf and Claire where at a town called Southfield and Riker was hitting a snack in his attempts to hit at the developing Borg. Although he had contacts with the opposition not all of them were happy with the enterprise crew. In fact some approached Riker and Worf and suggested that the two were not 'honourable', enough to help them. A rather stupid thing to say with a Klingon present thought Riker. So, Worf had to duel with no less than two combatants despite his own claims that two against one would be dishonorable itself. 'Perhaps they want to see what you are capable of, suggested Riker who also said, 'Never mind, remember your old Klingon phrase the greater the odds, the greater the glory!'

'That's easy for you to say, growled Worf, 'Why don't you do the duel yourself, then?'

'I think not, why keep a Klingon and duel yourself?' Though Riker had been impressed by Worf who competently one the duel against the two and congratulated him in the arena afterwards.

But they were not with Claire. Previously, she had noticed something interesting and had gone of on her own. She found all of the political conflicts a bit wearing and had gone on a bit of a break. Mind she had seen evidence of a society on the brink of collapse any things ere broken, the planet had more than its fair share of dirt, there were shortages a plenty. Also the evidence of military hardware was never far away. As she noticed as yet another well-drilled squad of armed, uniformed men passed by her. But she had met a rather charming young man who helped her to take her mind of things. She knew that she should probably stay on the mission that she was part of but she found it a very confusing one. Especially as it did not seem to be an official Federation authorized mission. So she greeted the man at one of the nicer restaurant establishments on one of the more relaxed planetary suburbs. But there were problems. Firstly anytime she turned on the planets newsfeed she was reminded of the tense political situation. Secondly after only a little bit of talking it became clear that her boyfriend was a bit of an idiot.

After he had gone beyond his blond and good-looks charm it was clear that he was a keen supporter of the Nationalist opposition. Claire herself, coincidentally, was possibly not the best-looking of people. She was brunette with unkempt hair, it was just like that and she had a habit of brushing it with here hands in annoying dates, and rather a wood-pecker style long nose. As she brushed her hair between courses, she did find out something interesting from her suitor. That was that the Nationalist coup was set to start soon. In the next few days. And her suitor was boosting about how he was going to be in one of the leading local roles. Mind, he was such an idiot that he had forgotten about the timing of the coup. As a very fine desert of strawberries and cream, both plentiful on this world arrived, Claire heard loud shooting and bullets passing the window in the street. The coup had started. Claire had no choice but to take cover. She would have liked to have returned to the others to warn them, but the soldiers outside had put a block on movement. She was trapped in the building as her boyfriend made a few remarks and made a hurried return to his organization.

Having taken a while to find the right cell with all of President Richard's hoarding, he did have a bit, Picard, LeForge and Beverly Crusher finally found the cell where Data was been kept in. Picard held out his tri-quarter and was about to open the holding doors when Crusher tapped his shoulder. Picard looked around and saw Q behind him. 'Well, well my friend and how are you getting along?' said Q cheerfully.

'Don't you my friend me,' Picard snapped, 'And as for how we are getting along, to give a quote from an old twentieth century classic, this is another fine mess you have got us into!'

Q gave a mock pause, 'I don't know that one! Still, you could be more grateful as after all I have given you a once in a lifetime chance to destroy one of your most dangerous enemies.'

'If we manage it. And if the information which we give them might not in fact make them stronger,'

Q gave a mock sigh, 'Well, think what you like of me. I'm here just to remind you to stay focused,'

'You can be sure that I will, thank you,' said Picard, but Q had already vanished. Picard wondered what Q meant by staying focused.

With the help of Geordi and Crusher, Picard moved into Data's cell and was about to undertake a full jail-break. When he heard a noise behind him. In the joining metal corridor was the President, his chief of security, Nyder and a squad of guards with them with the inevitable blasters. However, the President sounded relieved. 'Ah, there you are, Picard. Just checking up on your colleague where you? You should have asked me, he is fine, I assure you.' The President moved his bald face towards Picard and shook gently as was his wont. 'But now we need him. The coup has started, We will need your help as well. That is unless you want my enemies in charge of this world. Terrible people, terrible,' a little ironical statement as his enemies naturally used the same statement about President Richard. Picard was kept in the cell whereas his colleagues where lead away. Noticing a concerned look upon his face, the President said, 'Oh, don't worry about their fate. As I said, they all look informed people, we need them. And I need you. You know about my Borg. I find that fascinating. We must talk. Oh, and in more comfortable surroundings,. And over lunch.


End file.
